


The Truth's Been Told

by NoctusFury



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Chronicles of Narnia References, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Poetry, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Growth, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Improving Oneself, Inspired by Chronicles of Narnia, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Poetry, Inspired from the Book, Mention of Aslan's Death, Narnia, Narnia Book References, Old Poem that I Forgot to Post on Here, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Personal Growth, Poetry, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: A poem that Lucy writes after showing her older brother Edmund Aslan's Table and telling him of what happened there, leaving nothing out, and showing the aftermath of the discussion and journey. Rated K.
Relationships: Aslan & Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Truth's Been Told

**Author's Note:**

> So I just realized that I had failed to post this poem on here after posting it on FFN about a year ago. Whoops. Hehe. Well... here ya go. Hopefully that'll hold ya until I post my Narnia fanfic -- the first one on my profile! (I know that that's been a long time in coming.)

_**The Truth's Been Told** _

_**By Noctus Fury** _

.

.

.

I'm watching him stand there,  
His gaze is on the Stone Table.  
Seeing for the very first time  
The heavy price of his "betrayal".

Guilty tears well up in his eyes,  
In shock, he leans back on a boulder.  
Looking like he has the burdens  
Of the whole world on his shoulders.

My gaze and hand reach out to him  
Hoping to be of some comfort;  
That I'm always here for him,  
To give my undying support.

I ask myself if I'd done the right thing,  
And my doubt begins to grow.  
But I shake them off, knowing I did right,  
For our brother needed to know.

Susan told me that this wasn't wise,  
That this would cause him pain.  
But I convinced her in the end,  
That this would be for his gain.

As the years pass by through our reign,  
I see a change blooming inside.  
Others, too, see it in him as well —  
The Change that's in him cannot be denied.

He has become a young man,  
That is not hard to see.  
But I've noticed that he's become  
So grave, solemn, and weary.

But these are minor compared  
To what he's been doing.  
He's a peacemaker, a wise magistrate,  
A brave warrior and a Just King.

For Aslan blessed Edmund with wisdom,  
Honor, compassion, and mercy.  
And Ed will always be grateful to the Son  
Of the Emperor-Beyond-The-Sea.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> Okay, my fellow Narnians! Here's a new poem for you! I wrote this a long time ago but didn't post it because I was planning on posting it with a clump of other ones, but I just decided to post it on here with the others since I've decided to create this poetry book. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> This poem was inspired by a scene in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe book, where it says:
> 
> " 'Does he know," whispered Lucy to Susan, "what Aslan did for him? Does he know what the arrangement with the Witch really was?'
> 
> 'Hush! No. Of course not,' said Susan.
> 
> 'Oughtn't he to be told?' said Lucy.
> 
> 'Oh, surely not,' said Susan. 'It would be too awful for him. Think how you'd feel if you were he.'
> 
> 'All the same I think he ought to know,' said Lucy. But at that moment they were interrupted."
> 
> \- Chapter XVII "The Hunting of the White Stag", Page 180.
> 
> And in The Companion to Narnia by Paul F. Ford, under "Edmund Pevensie" in page 189b, it says concerning this scene: "It is possible that Lucy won her argument with Susan and told him (Edmund) what Aslan did for him, for he grows up to be a graver and quieter man than Peter."
> 
> It's my belief that Lucy told Edmund about Aslan's sacrifice at some point and I envisioned them going together to Aslan's Table, where Lucy tells him everything that happened. It was a kick-in-the-feels for me as I wrote this. It's so obvious both in the books and in the movies that Edmund knew about Aslan's sacrifice for him, so Lucy HAD to have told him.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this poem as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Like with the others, I might write a one-shot for this; but that won't be in the near future, though. I've still got so many projects to do.
> 
> So please give a star, and a comment, and tell me how you're enjoying this work. Also, following this won't hurt either, if you're wishing to get future updates in this book.
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions for poems that you'd like me to work on for this fandom, please let me know either by PM or by reviews. Thank you!
> 
> For Narnia and for Aslan!
> 
> \- Noctus Fury


End file.
